


Shifter

by t_fic (topaz), topaz, topaz119 (topaz)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/t_fic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/topaz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/topaz119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the prompt: <a href="http://fleshflutter.livejournal.com/153897.html?thread=9176873#t9176873"><i>Thinking Dean is still with Lisa and Ben, Sam goes hunting for a shapeshifter. When he finds something that looks like Dean in the sewers, he draws the most logical conclusion.</i></a> at the pre-S6 <a href="http://fleshflutter.livejournal.com/153897.html">Welcome To The Reunion</a> comment fic meme.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shifter

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: [_Thinking Dean is still with Lisa and Ben, Sam goes hunting for a shapeshifter. When he finds something that looks like Dean in the sewers, he draws the most logical conclusion._](http://fleshflutter.livejournal.com/153897.html?thread=9176873#t9176873) at the pre-S6 [Welcome To The Reunion](http://fleshflutter.livejournal.com/153897.html) comment fic meme.

Sam thought he'd lost a lot of the anger he'd carried around with him, thought Lucifer had burned it out of him, but seeing the form the shifter had taken was enough to bring it all back. He heard the thing move, bouncing on his toes, just like Dean always did right before he started a fight and it was like a lighted match on gasoline.

The smart thing to do would be to take the two steps he'd need for a clear shot and put it down before it knew he was here, but instead he found himself running straight at it, getting his shoulder down and hitting it low and hard, just like Dean had taught him. He caught a flash of surprise on its face--on Dean's face--and it filled him with a savage satisfaction. It wanted to play? It wanted to taunt Sam by taking Dean's shape? Fine, Sam thought, slamming it into the wall of the sewer hard enough to knock the breath out of the both of them. Sam was ready to play, too.

Sam used every trick Dean had ever shown him, and every dirty move he'd picked up on his own. The shifter met all of them, countering a few before Sam had even committed to the move, and all it did was make Sam angrier. He kicked its legs out from under it, but it lunged in the last split-second and they both went down in a tangle of legs and arms. Sam ended up on top, though, the shifter stunned enough from taking the force of Sam's fall that Sam could get his hands on its head, fingers scrabbling for purchase in the short hair.

"I swear to God, Sammy," it said in Dean's voice. "If you tear my ear off, I will fucking kick your ass once I quit bleeding."

"Shut up," Sam hissed at it. "Shut your lying mouth. Don't you talk to me in his voice, don't you dare--"

A hoarse cry echoed down the sewers; Sam looked up right in time to be blinded by a beam of light from a flashlight. It bounced erratically, swinging from side to side. Sam blinked his eyes desperately, trying to clear the spots dancing in his vision as the hoarse cry sounded again and a wet, tearing noise came from right next to him, ending in a splat on the cement block floor close enough that he ended up with bits of viscous gunk on him.

Sam threw himself to the other side, reaching for his gun and firing automatically. The sound boomed and echoed crazily down the tunnels and it took him precious seconds to realize more than one gun had fired. He grabbed for his flashlight even though his hands were shaking so hard he could barely see.

The body of a shifter sprawled on the ground, half-changed and wearing an expensive-looking suit. A familiar boot prodded at it, and Sam had just enough time to trace the light back up to Dean's furious face before a fist caught him across the jaw and knocked him back a step.

"Thanks for letting me know you got out," Dean snapped, brittle fury underlaid with hurt and fear, and that, more than anything was what convinced Sam.

"You're supposed to be--I saw you with--" Sam sat down hard, all the strength in his legs gone. "Fuck," he whispered. "I almost killed you."

Dean snorted. "In your dreams, Sammy." He sat down next to Sam and took the flashlight out of Sam's still shaking hands. His weren't much better; he finally just turned it off. "You do owe me for a couple of cracked ribs, though."

"It's not my fault your reaction time stinks." Sam was absurdly proud that his voice stayed steady. "It sucks getting old, I guess."

"Not given the alternative," Dean said, unexpectedly serious and Sam gave up trying to pretend everything was cool and let himself lean into Dean's warmth. Dean got one arm around him and they stayed like that for a long time, until Sam leaned a little too far and Dean grunted from the extra weight. He still didn't pull away, only said, "For a freaking genius, you're an idiot sometimes, Sam."

"Learned it from the best, big brother," Sam said, taking a deep breath and easing back enough that he wasn't putting too much strain on Dean's ribs. Dean let him go, but only after a second, and even then kept a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Learned it from the best."


End file.
